A Phinabella Summer
by humanusscriptor
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are graduating, but something big happens that forever changes the lives of Phineas and Isabella. Betaed by Phinabella2298. Second genre: Humor. GRADUATION YEAR EDITED
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"… Whose names I have called are now graduates of the class of 2019!" the Danville High principal called out to the plethora of graduated high school students.

A sea of red caps flew up into the air and a trembling roar broke open the heavens as the graduated seniors celebrated, having completed a momentous moment in their lives.

The crowd began to shift as people gathered into their cliques and the parents, siblings, and friends congratulated the graduates.

A seventeen year old Isabella Garcia-Shapiro moved her way through the crowd toward her crush, Phineas Flynn, and hugged him of his family. Isabella has had a crush on Phineas for over ten years, and it was a major disappointment when she learned that Phineas didn't share the same feelings for her.

Phineas Flynn was arguably one of the most popular students at Danville High. His optimistic attitude and smile had won many people over. He was very studious with his studies, and was in the top percentile of his class with a 4.8 GPA. He had gotten scholarships from all over the United States: Princeton, Yale, Vanderbilt, MIT, University of Pennsylvania, and others.

Ferb looked like just a regular teenager, but he was actually Phineas's stepbrother. He was the older of the two with light green hair and blue eyes. His pretty Asian girlfriend, Ginger Hirano, liked to describe his eyes as sea blue, because she wanted to swim in them all day long. Ferb was considered a British genius; he never thought that about himself though. He always liked to learn new things. He would have stayed in his room all day, reading and studying away had it not been for his best friend, his brother, Phineas.

Lawrence Fletcher stood nearly six foot seven with copper brown hair and eyes. Many people commented on how much Ferb resembled him. Fenton had been an antique dealer at Danville, but he felt like he wanted more. He was a ridiculously smart historian, and seemed to drag historical events into his conversations. He was born in England. After his sister had died, he adopted Ferb as his own and moved to the Tri-State Area. He was an outgoing lad and often very honest.

Linda Flynn-Fletcher had red hair and often had to wear contact lenses to see. If Ferb resembled his father, then Phineas resembled his mother in looks. They had a third child named Candace Gertrude Flynn, Phineas and Ferb's sister with orange hair and blue eyes. Linda's job was to make sure that her kids were safe. Candace tried showing her the boy's inventions on several occasions, but Linda never saw them because they always disappeared at the last moment.

Phineas Flynn brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and smiled up at Isabella. He was beaming, his smile bright.

"Free at last?" he asked.

"Free at last," she repeated.

The two allowed themselves for several pictures to be taken. Then Isabella paired with Ferb and then Isabella paired with both Phineas and Ferb.

At that moment, an Indian man greeted them. His name was Baljeet Rai, and at one point, he was the shortest of Phineas' friends. Not anymore. The day soon came when Baljeet had to stoop down to enter his Chemistry Honors class. He had a crush on Ginger Hirano, but sadly, he realized this after Ferb and Ginger got together during their sophomore year. Presently, he did not mind, because he had the most perfect girlfriend ever: Wendy Stinglehopper, one of the most popular females at Danville High.

One thing that people didn't like about Baljeet was his punctuality. He always had a schedule for things and if he didn't do it at that exact time, he'd start overreacting about how this was going to throw off his entire schedule for the rest of the day. The only people that could bring him out of that panic were Ferb, Phineas, and his girlfriend, Wendy.

"Not yet. Now you've got college," Candace interjected.

"Yeah. Enjoy the freedom for the couple weeks it lasts, nerds. 'Sup 'Jeet," Buford, the school's defensive end, greeted.

Phineas merely shrugged and Baljeet smiled as he started to put his frenemy in a half-nelson. Wendy saved Buford from being choked by approaching Baljeet and ordering him to stop.

Baljeet let go and wrapped his arms around Wendy's shoulders. There was a major height difference between the two of them, but the love that the two shared for each other made up for that.

"I'll be. It seems as if Baljeet is taller than Lawrence now," Linda observed.

Phineas looked at Baljeet and then at Lawrence and back. Indeed, Baljeet was taller.

"Where's Viv?" Isabella asked, looking around and not seeing her.

"She had to leave early. She was having chest pain," Linda explained. "We can take you home if you'd like."

Isabella frowned. She never heard Vivian complaining about chest pain. It must have been a sudden thing. Unless... it's not chest pain. Shaking that thought from her mind, she accepted the offer and loaded into the Flynn-Fletcher car. Ferb kissed his girlfriend goodbye, and boarded the car.

The ride back was silent. Not one of the teens said anything. Upon approaching Isabella's house, Isabella got out and hurried inside to change for the all night grad. Their graduation had been a night one, and there was a small window of time in there before the All-Night Grad started.

Isabella quickly changed into a strapless purple dress, put on jewelry, and left the house. Phineas, Ferb and Ginger were waiting. The foursome got in and headed to the All-Night Grad location.

When they got in, the woman at the desk asked for a photo id. The driver, Ferb, was the only one who remembered his, so the three others got his or her own name badges.

"Wow!" Phineas commented.

Every spare table was filled with plates and bowls. There were candy, chips and drink everywhere. There was a room where you could play card games, a room where you could reach in and get money, a bingo room, a trivia room, a photo booth, a massage table, a fun house section, and others. Buford went straight for the air tattoo room, where you were allowed to get a tattoo anywhere on your body.

It was presently eleven o'clock. Phineas and Isabella headed one way while Ferb and his girlfriend headed the other way. For the next three hours and forty-five minutes, they wandered around, grabbing candy, playing games, getting pictures taken, winning prizes, getting gift cards, getting massages, and other stuff. Breakfast was between two forty-five and three fifteen. At three fifteen, they were all moved into the front of the gym and watched in awe as an illusionist made people hypnotized and used logic to baffle the five hundred so students.

After the illusionist show, it was four am. Then, came prizes. Ferb came out with a 32" flat screen TV, Buford and Gretchen came out with laptops. Katie, Adyson, and Phineas won TV's and iPhones, Ginger won a 32" flat screen TV, Baljeet won a laptop, and four others walked away with flat screen TV's. Irving won one, much to everyone's surprise. There was an outrageous ruckus filling the room when it was revealed that Irving won a hair straightener. He ended up giving it away to a blonde female and sat down in disappointment. Isabella didn't win, much to Phineas' surprise.

At four forty-five, all the prizes had been claimed, and the Ferb, Ginger, Phineas and Isabella signed out. On the way, people asked them if they wanted more food and drinks to bring home.

"Ferb, do you think you could give me a ride home?" Gretchen asked.

"Sure. Get in."

Gretchen did. She was the first one dropped off. Then Ginger, and then Isabella. Isabella entered her house at past five, and realized something she hadn't noticed before she left. Picking it up, she read in the faint morning light,

**Congratulations, Isa. I hope you have a fantastic All-Night Grad. Be safe.**

**Vivian.**

Isabella smiled and headed into her room. After she put her prizes in one corner of her room, she crashed.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for throwing the story right in your faces without an Author's Note, but I'm sure you didn't mind. And as for the All-Night grad description, yes, it was actually like that when I went there. Anyway, it is with my pleasure that I present to you chapter 2, but before I do, I must warn you, this long chapter is extremely sad, so if you need to grab a thing of tissues, now's the time! I'll wait.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Got them? Good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, David Shapiro, borrowed from TheCartoonfanatic01, or parts of the eulogy.

* * *

Chapter 2

The birds were chirping, it was one forty in the afternoon, the sun was shining, and everyone in the Tri-State Area was up, except for a Jewish Mexican girl with sooty black hair and sapphire blue eyes. This girl's name was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and the reason she was still sleeping was that last night, she had gone to the All-Night Grad with her friends.

When it was two in the afternoon, our sleeping beauty awoke from her slumber and glanced tiredly at her alarm clock. Two in the afternoon.

"Great," she thought.

Rolling over, she quickly changed and headed downstairs, which was where she expected to find her mother already awake and about. To her utmost surprise, she was not in the kitchen.

"She's still not asleep, is she?" Isabella asked.

Dashing up the stairs, Isabella tore open her mother's room and spotted a still sleeping Vivian on her bed.

"I'll wake her up after I take Pinky out and get something," Isabella concluded. Isabella jogged down the steps, grabbed Pinky's leash, and whistled. Pinky came dashing into the kitchen and the momentum carried her into the living room. Laughing, Isabella walked over, put the leash on her pet Chihuahua, and headed outside.

After the walk and a cereal bar, Isabella headed upstairs to Vivian's bed, expecting her to be up, but she wasn't. The same thought that had reached Isabella's mind the previous day came back to her.

_Unless… it's not chest pain! _

Racing over to her mother's bedside, Isabella turned her over. She stooped her head down against her mothers' heart and listened for a heartbeat. There was none. Isabella blinked rapidly, her heart and mind refusing to believe what was right in front of her. Yet, it was there in plain daylight and she didn't want to even admit it, knowing that the truth was too much to handle.

Dashing out of her house, she ran across the street, narrowly missing two ongoing cars, both of which honked their horns at her and shouted something at her. Ignoring what whoever had said to her, she pulled open the neighbors door and shouted, "Vivian! She won't wake up!"

The result was almost simultaneous. Linda, halfway in between dishing her eldest daughter some Macaroni and Cheese, dropped the dish and immediately bolted out of the house and across the street to check on Vivian. Phineas eyes widened and he dropped his fork, which clattered onto the floor unnoticed. Lawrence just stared at her in a way that made it seem as if he were reading the emotions she was feeling. Candace was taking deep breaths and telling herself that it would be all right. And Ferb, normally you'd expect him to be quiet in a situation like this or perhaps start making a speech, but no. Ferb Fletcher had fallen out of his chair and was laughing, flat out laughing over the fact that Vivian couldn't wake up.

Fire raged throughout Isabella's body and into her eyes. She clenched her fists, narrowed her eyes and stomped toward Ferb. Everyone was still watching at that point, except for Ferb and Linda, who had gone to check on Vivian. Isabella grabbed Ferb by the shirt collar, lifted him up in the air, pinned him against the kitchen wall, and rammed her fist right into Ferb's cheek with all her might, causing his neck to jerk sideways and stop laughing. It was then that the people in the Flynn-Fletcher family finally came to senses and ran over to Isabella.

After punching him in the eye and in the nose, Lawrence roughly grabbed Isabella's arm and forced them behind her, but not before she managed to punch Ferb in the philtrum.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Lawrence, veins popping out of his neck. A rather startled Candace ran over to Ferb.

"WHAT THE HELL, FERB!" Isabella roared, the volume causing Lawrence to flinch slightly.

"Phineas! We need some ice bags!" ordered Candace.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, FERB!" Isabella thundered. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LAUGH?"

Lawrence gasped, but he did not release his hold on a fiery Isabella; he knew better. "Ferb, is that true?"

A banged up Ferb, eyes cast toward the kitchen floor, nodded.

"Well then, Isabella deserves to beat you up! Why did you do it?"

Phineas came with a few ice bags and held them out to his brother, who took them and didn't answer.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to, Dad," Phineas responded coldly. "Did you, Ferb?"

Ferb didn't answer. Instead, he looked at the ground, downcast.

"You did, didn't you? Oh, Ferb, how could you?"

Ferb said nothing and continued looking at the ground.

"I've bad news for you all. Vivia—what's going on?" Linda asked upon entering the house and seeing Lawrence restraining Isabella and a Candace kneeling beside an injured Ferb.

Lawrence sighed, "We'll explain later. You were saying?"

"Vivian is dead and—"

Isabella broke down and collapsed onto the kitchen floor. She looked at Ferb and felt an anger rising up inside of her that she couldn't explain. If Ferb thought this was funny, then she _would_ show him something funny.

"And so I've called over a team of coroners and they've agreed to—hey!" Linda yelled, seeing Isabella lunging for Ferb. Candace intervened and together, she and Lawrence restrained Isabella.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, FERB!" Isabella threatened with malice in her voice.

"Ferb laughed upon hearing the news," Lawrence answered.

"That's not like him. I'm sure it was an accident. Perhaps, he will 'fess up later," Linda mused, also curious as to why Ferb had laughed.

"Coroners, checking body. Got it," Candace stated. "Wait, what are coroners?"

"People that figure out the cause of death."

Candace nodded.

"Now, whatever the cause of death is, everything is going to be all right. Promise me that."

"We promise," Isabella, Candace, Phineas, and Lawrence verified.

Linda nodded. "Candace, why don't you stay with Ferb and make sure he's all right. The rest of us will go back into the house."

Everyone but Ferb agreed. Candace led Ferb upstairs while the others headed over to Isabella's house. Upstairs, Candace watched Ferb cry.

"Call…" he croaked. "Call… Ginger… Tell her…" He swallowed a lump in his throat. "…to come…" With that, Ferb fell asleep.

Candace nodded, grabbed the phone outside and dialed her best friend, Stacy, who immediately answered.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Ferb want's Ginger over."

"Okay, I'll send her over. Candace? Are you okay? You sound a little upset."

Candace walked into Ferb's bedroom and sat down next to him. "I am. Vivian died."

Candace heard a gasp escape over the phone. "You're kidding? How?"

"We don't know yet. But when I learn the info, I'll let you know immediately!" Candace promised.

"All right. I'll have Ginger come over. Bye."

Candace hung up the phone and stared outside, waiting for cars to arrive in the Garcia-Shapiro's backyard. Ginger got there first. She was up there in a heartbeat.

"I got here as soon as I could!" gasped Ginger. "What happened?" she asked, concern showing over her face as she saw a banged up Ferb asleep in bed.

"Isabella."

"Isabella did this?" Ginger asked in disbelief. She had always known the Chief to be a bit aggressive toward Phineas, but Ferb? What had he ever done to Isabella?

Candace nodded. Taking a deep breath, she answered, "She did. Ferb laughed over Vivian's death."

Ginger turned toward Candace and gasped. "Shut. Up."

Groaning turned the girls' attention to Ferb, who was waking up. Ginger gave Candace a look, which she recognized as the "Can we get some alone time?" look and left the room.

"Ferb? Are you okay?"

Ferb turned over on his side and held a thumb up. Ginger could tell that he was indeed all right, but there was a faraway look in Ferb's eyes, making him seem civilizations away. His eyes were almost empty, all grey and tired of life.

"Hey. Do you mind telling me why Isabella hurt you?"

Ferb didn't answer, his blue eyes now white and looking straight ahead.

"Ferb?" Ginger asked shaking him. "Answer me!"

Ferb didn't answer. Several minutes passed.

"Okay then. I see you are in shock, so I guess I will just leave," Ginger stated. She stood up and started to leave, but a hand caught hers and the static Ginger felt on her fingers was palpable.

"I laughed," he finally answered. "I laughed when I heard the news that Vivian had died and… I don't know why I did it. I just reacted strangely. It just doesn't feel like I reacted appropriately. Am I a bad human?"

"No, of course not. You just reacted strangely upon hearing someone's death. I'm sure it's happened before."

Ferb nodded and thanked Ginger.

"Anytime, boyfriend."

* * *

At last, the coroners arrived with a large bag. They were six feet tall and all three wore blue lab coats with gloves and masks.

The coroners searched the upstairs bedroom of Vivian's room. There, they found no bottles or anything to suggest that she had committed suicide. They took out a long tube with a digital camera and placed insider her throat. They took a picture and examined if there was a heart problem. There was not.

"Check for a brain tumor," one of the coroners ordered.

A picture was taken and they looked closely at it.

"Hmm… it appears as if it is a brain tumor," a guy by the name of Roger deduced.

"All right, let's label it down as a natural cause and just to be safe, ask if any other family members had or have it."

"10-4."

The coroners labeled the bag then left the room.

* * *

Isabella's POV

The coroners at last came back out.

"We have deduced that the cause of death was a brain tumor," one of them informed the nearby people patiently waiting for the results.

"I told them it was a brain tumor before we even started, but did they listen? Um, no!" another coroner chided.

"Okay," Linda said. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"How'd you know it was a brain tumor?" Lawrence asked.

"Jewish woman are known to have cancer. Most of the deaths from cancer are breast cancer or ovarion cancer. Most of the time, we get people with lung and brain cancer, but for her, it was just brain cancer."

"Wait, then what type of cancer will I have?" I asked.

"Are you presently experiencing any fever, heavy breathing, fatigue, or weight loss?"

"No, no, no and no."

"Any skin changes, unusual bleeding, constant trouble swallowing, recent changes in warts or moles or sores that don't heal, thickening breasts or anything?"

"No, no, no, no, and no."

"Well, you seem rather healthy then. If you start developing anything that sounds peculiar, schedule a checkup right away!"

I nodded right away.

"Well, we'd best get back to Candace. You can schedule the wedding if you'd like with us."

"I'd appreciate that Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher."

* * *

Today was 'A Celebration of Life'. I was nervous, but so was everyone. The mouth of Mother Earth had swallowed Vivian. I wasn't ready, but I had to just suck it up and live with it.

I arrived at Danville Congregational Church with the Flynn-Fletcher family, wearing the same outfit that I had worn when at Prom. We all sat down together and waited for the service to start.

Close to one hundred more arrived at Danville Congregational Church, including my dad, David Shapiro. Finally, the funeral began. After bible verses, people went up and gave speeches about how great a person Vivian was. I tried listening, but I was lost in my own black cloud.

The next hour went by slowly. Before I knew it, I was called up to deliver a speech. Great, I hadn't even thought of one! Let's hope my journalism skills paid off.

I cleared my throat and began by saying, "Welcome everyone. My mama always said that happiness was the key to life. She was a person I could really depend on and was constantly supporting me no matter, whether I wanted to climb the tallest mountain or build the biggest block tower. She was my rock and that is one woman who will be missed by not only me, but by everyone. When we were growing up my mother made sure that I was always taken care of. She would sacrifice her own happiness for ours, out of pure love.

When I was younger, I didn't understand that. Now, I do. The day I went to the All-Night Grad, she died. And I remember how if I had known she was so close to dying, I would have stayed by her side. But I didn't for I was having the time of my life out there. And not being able to say goodbye to her, to not be there for her in her darkest hour, is one of the things that I will remember for the rest of my life. She always said you had to be nice to everyone even if they weren't nice to you, because you didn't know what might be going on in their lives. I could never understand how she could be so compassionate to people who were not nice to her. That was just the way Mama was. She cared more for everyone else than she did for herself.

"You can never get as much time with the ones you love as you think you are owed. We didn't know mama's time with us was short, but we still enjoyed every second with her. She was just as sweet, supportive, and full of joy as always right up to the end. Mama was a light in my life as I am sure she was a light in all of yours. She would go out of her way to help a friend in need.

"There are so many memories with my mom that come to mind so it would be next to impossible for me to pick a favorite. I was lucky to have such a great mother, and even luckier that I was able to spend so much time with her up until the end of her life.

"Vivian is with us, today, in our hearts. Words can't express how much she meant to me. Let us remember her as the loving person she was and celebrate the life of a great woman as we honor her memory today. Thank you."

The Flynn-Fletcher family was the first on their feet and the noise that followed was like a cannon on rapid-fire. Wiping my tears from my eye, I sat back down and watched Vivian's slideshow. How the Flynn-Fletcher's did this is beyond me.

After the funeral service, people approached me, congratulated me on my speech, and offered their condolences.

I knew that whatever they had to say wouldn't heal my wounds, but I was thankful to hear them none the less.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, turned, and saw my dad.

"Isa, I'm taking you home."

* * *

A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger there. Now, I know fanfiction would have a riot if Isabella went home with David, the ex-bomber, so I'm leaving that up to you readers. Who will she live with now? David? The Flynn-Fletchers? The Davisons? Someone else? It's up to you! I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Guest: Hello**

**JDogg: From personal preference, I don't think it matters, but you might think otherwise. Love the penname by the way.**

**Pianoman5: Correct. He has a 4.8 from AP classes. I see what you're saying. I didn't want to do that though, because then I'd have to describe the people they meet and coming up with over 20 names to pick for who wins each prize can get a bit tiring. Wow. For now, I'm calling the Phineas-and-Ferb-did-it card. Thanks!**

**13 Gummy bears: Thanks. Although, now that I know your age, I feel a bit worried as to how you're perceiving the Ferbella fight and the eulogy.**

Okay everyone. Next time. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Hopefully, the mentioning of Phillip and Frank Flynn offset any derogatory remarks.

Disclaimer: I don't own PnF, Philip or Frank Flynn.

* * *

"Wh…what?" Isabella stammered. Living with David? But he's a criminal!

"I'm here to take you home," David repeated. "After all, I am your father."

"Yeah, but… you're a criminal! It's not in my best interest to move in with you!" she spat.

"I agree completely, but where else are you going to live?" he questioned.

Isabella rubbed her chin, deep in thought. Where would she live if she didn't go home with her dad? Out on the streets? Phineas and Ferb's house? A friend's house? Where?

"She'll take it to court," a voice coldly responded. Looking up, Isabella saw a very stern Linda Flynn glaring at David. David glared back. They stayed that way for a very long time, both their glares ready to kill the other on the spot. Finally, David nodded and said he'd meet her at court tomorrow evening at four before leaving.

As soon as he had left, Isabella wrapped her arms around Linda and profusely thanked her for coming to her rescue.

"Don't mention it. Who was he?" she asked.

"My dad, David. He's been in jail the past twelve years for bombing the Danville Area with his cronies. He also is known to get drunk."

Linda shook her head in disbelief. "Well, it wouldn't be in your best interest to live with a maniac like that. Where did he bomb?"

"The Googleplex mall."

Linda's eyes widened. The Googleplex mall was where her husband, Phillip, had died, along with sixty-eight others. Over a hundred others were injured, at least a dozen having to have limbs removed. David had killed her husband!

"Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher? Is everything okay?" Isabella asked.

Linda shook her head to clear that disastrous memory and lied, "Everything's fine. Do you need a ride home?"

"I do, thanks for asking."

Linda led Isabella to her car and dialed her step-dad's cell.

"Hello?"

"Gather the kids. We're leaving," Linda instructed before turning off the cellphone. "What?" she asked, upon seeing Isabella looking strangely at her.

"Don't you think that was a little short?"

"No. I've had phone calls that are shorter than that. Anyway, why don't you head on inside our car."

"But I don't think—" Isabella stopped short upon seeing the Flynn-Fletcher's new car. It was a similar brand, but the license plate read LCF & LRF. There was a picture of a heart on the end. Isabella knew what it meant.

"New car. What do you think?" she asked.

"I love it! Especially the license plate. It's romantic. But, what happened to your old Station Wagon?"

"Gave it to Candace," Linda answered, opening the door. Isabella climbed in and Linda rolled down the window.

"Why the license plate? Not that I'm complaining," she quickly stated.

"We're getting old and should one of us die, I thought it would be nice to have our spouses initials on there," Linda answered.

"I like it!"

Lawrence came out shortly later and Linda moved over.

* * *

Linda's POV

"I driving?" he asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

He nodded, started the car, and drove. On the way home, I thought of my last moment with Phillip.

"_I can't thank you enough for bringing over a cake," I started._

"_It's nothing," Phillip responded. "I have your present somewhere in the car. Let me go get it." _

_He started over to his car, but I grabbed his arm. "It's all right. Really."_

"_No, let me get it," he insisted._

"_Phillip Phineas Flynn!" _

"_I'll get it. I promise. Be back soon." _

_He briefly kissed me and went out to his car. He came back a couple minutes later and informed me he had forgotten to purchase his gift._

"_Oh, Phillip! Go get it!"_

"_All right. I love you, honey."_

"_I love you too."_

_We shared a quick kiss and I watched he drove his red sports car to the Googleplex Mall. Had I known that was the last time I would see him, then I would have never let go. But I did._

"Linda, are you all right?" Lawrence asked, bringing me out of my daze. I looked around and realized that we were back home. The kids had gone inside, the car was turned off, and Lawrence was looking at me strangely.

"Huh? Oh. I'm fine," I lied.

"Clearly you're not. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thank you. I'll see you at dinner." I kissed Lawrence and then went inside, leaving a baffled Lawrence in his wake.

Upon entering the bedroom I shared with Lawrence, I went over to a box that I had hid in the closet and started to open it. I stopped short upon hearing a knock on my door.

"Linda, honey? Is everything all right?" Lawrence asked.

"No," I answered truthfully. "I'll see you at dinner."

Footsteps were heard leaving. I waited for at least a moment before I opened the box and pulled out an old telephone, a telephone from the late 1990s. I hit the voicemail button and tears started coming to my eyes.

"You have one saved message."

I pressed the play button.

"July 11th, 1999. Hi, this is your uncle, Frank. I'm just calling to wish Candace a happy third birthday. I wish I could be there, but I'm not. I hope you are settling in well, Linda. How's my brother doing? I hope to see you soon. Bye."

I saved the message. Waterworks flowed down my cheek as I remember Frank's death.

_It was July 12__th__, 1999. Frank and I were presently playing golf when it happened. I was on hole six when I saw a policeman approach. _

"_Are you the parents of a Frank Flynn?" the policeman asked._

"_I'm his brother," Phillip remarked. _

"_Okay. Frank Flynn died."_

"_He what? What do you mean?"_

"_There was a car crash on the interstate. A car by the license plate GL4 Life collided with a truck. A nearby driver identified him as Frank Flynn. Would you please come with me?" the policeman asked._

"_I'll go with," I stated. "Frank's my uncle."_

"_Very well." _

_We followed the policeman and upon seeing the car, by insides twisted up like a knot. I stared in shock, tears unable to flow down my face. For Phillip, however, it was the opposite. He sobbed heavily before wiping his and approached the policeman. _

_I couldn't make out what they were saying, but Phillip obviously wanted something and the policeman nodded. I watched with curious eyes as he approached his brother's car, which soon turned to shock when I saw Phillip expunge the license plate and walk away with it. _

_I started after him, but he stopped me, told me to pay for the golf game and meet me at his car. I didn't question him and that's what I did._

"Linda, honey?" Lawrence asked. "Dinner!"

I shook myself back to the present, put away the phone, and looked at the clock. I had been monopolized in the room for over two hours. After having a rather quiet dinner, I went back to my room where I washed up and got in bed. Rest was an essential because tomorrow I was going to fight for guardianship.

* * *

A/N: Who's Isabella going to live with? David, the Flynn-Fletchers, neither? Also, what did you think of Phillip and Frank being related? What about the word expunge, Pianoman?

I'm might update it on the fifteenth. If I don't get it up by then, you're going to have to wait until the seventeenth. I'm turning the big 2-0 on the sixteenth. Whoop! Whoop!

I'd like to answer the reviews now, instead of having to do that on my birthday. First, to **Sabrina06**, I say, it's not likely. I do for a fact that coroners have a lot of medical stuff they carry with them. The next one I'm reviewing is **Pianoman5**. I say, I'm flattered and pleased that it does. I believe I explained Ferb's reaction in chapter 2 when Ginger comes over. If it doesn't satisfy you, you can PM me about it. The characters **might** be OOC. I generally don't tend to ask myself, "What would that character do in a situation like that?" Instead, I just write. On paper more-so than computer. And a majority of the work I write doesn't go up on fanfiction, so... yeah. That's probably one issue I could work on. However, I had no problem with keeping Linda in character that chapter. And lastly, the pacing, I might need work on it like you suggested. And lastly, I remember. Additional info: you sure do know how to review stories.

And lastly, to thirteen gummy bears, I'll just say thanks.

All right. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I wasn't sure about Isabella's speech. I didn't want to make it a 1000 word speech, so I asked my beta to do it. Regardless, it's up. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

Linda woke up at six, hurriedly ate breakfast, and scrambled to collect all the paperwork needed for the hearing. She knew that if she didn't have them, then she would not be permitted to take part in the hearing and David would claim Isabella. She did not want that to happen.

Linda had just put them in the briefcase she was going to carry to the courtroom when Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Isabella came downstairs.

"Morning, Mom," Phineas greeted. "Today's the guardianship for Isabella today, correct?"

"Correct. However, you may not go."

Phineas blinked rapidly. His eyebrows were furrowed. "Why?"

"It would be better if only we came," Lawrence answered, walking in and kissing his wife good morning. "Candace, would you mind taking the kids out for lunch today? Ferb, table. Oh, and Isabella, I believe they want you dressed formal for the hearing today."

Isabella nodded; Ferb went to set the table. Lawrence hummed a tune as he broke eggshells and started to whirl the egg yolks together.

Ten minutes later, the eggs were done cooking and divvied up among Lawrence and the kids. After rinsing of the dishes, Isabella changed and then left. Phineas stared straight ahead when the door closed.

"Wow. Isabella looked hot."

Ferb rolled his eyes and punched his brother on the shoulder before heading to his room.

"Oww! What was that for?" Phineas asked, following his brother up the stairs.

* * *

Isabella was dressed in an elegant black dress and high heels when they arrived at the court. Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher were also wearing their formal clothes. Isabella wondered about all the records that were likely going to be read when David was up. Did she really want to know? Probably not.

After checking in, they took the elevator to the second floor. When Lawrence checked in at the lobby, they received some unwelcoming news. The hearing had been moved to a different room.

Lawrence frowned as they hurried back to the elevator. "This means that more people will be in attendance," he said. "I was hoping for a rather small turnout, but I guess not."

As they advanced closer and closer to the designated courtroom, Isabella struggled to master her anxiety. The pocketknife she had to leave behind would have a reassuring presence despite the fact that she couldn't use it to get out of this mess. When they stepped into the courtroom, they walked to the front of the room where they saw the judge and three tables aligned vertically.

Behind the table farthest from the door sat the father that Isabella never thought of as one. Isabella clenched her teeth as she recognized David. With him was a thin blond woman, which happened to either be David's girlfriend or wife.

The middle table was occupied by ruddy faced man with a thin brown beard that Isabella recognized as John Sweetwater. The woman next to him was his wife. Both of them were eyeing David with some trepidation.

The nearest table had three empty chairs. This was where they would be sitting. The three quickly sat down.

"Lawrence?"

"Hello, John," Lawrence said, turning in his chair. "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Sweetwater looked back over his shoulder at David. "I'm applying for guardianship like you guys. You need a backup just in case they choose David over you. Addie is really hoping you get sorted in the right family," he said nodding at Isabella. "You and Linda wouldn't make bad parents, I'm sure."

"Thanks," Linda said, patting Isabella fondly on the shoulder. "We'd be more than happy to take care of her." Isabella felt a warm glow. Linda was the closest motherly figure in her life as of now. Even more so than the Sweetwater family.

"But, er… the court said… they don't want you to…" Mr. Sweetwater struggled to find a delicate way to say what he was thinking. He was spared this task by Justice Caroline clearing her throat.

"If everyone is present, we'd like to begin this hearing to determine guardianship for one Isabella Marie Garcia-Shapiro. The court has been presented with three petitions for guardianship. The court recognizes David, Mr. Sweetwater, and Lawrence as the applicants. Have any of these parties a desire to withdraw their application?"

She looked up and waited but no one responded, though Mr. Sweetwater did give the Flynn-Fletcher's a long look.

"Very well, we will hear from the claimants in reverse order of their date of application. David?"

David rose to his feet with practiced grace. "Thank you, Justice Caroline," David said with a patrician tone. "It has come to my attention that my daughter has been treated in a less than safe manner by those who were supposed to have her best interests at heart. With her neighbors, the Flynn-Fletcher brothers, working on perilous inventions that could seriously harm Isa; it is in our best interest to look after her."

"Best interest, my ass!" Linda mumbled. Lawrence shot her a look.

"The neighbor's kids, Phineas Frank Flynn and his stepson, Ferb, did not strain her away from their dangerous activities. In fact, they actually allowed that! Every summer for the past seven years, she goes over to their house and partakes in these dangerous activities that could seriously harm her well-being. Every day she would do this and Linda and or Lawrence were not there to look out for her, making them incompetent for raising Isa. She arrived at Danville with little education and she had to constantly work to keep money for the house."

The Flynn-Fletcher's looked to Isabella. She shook her head, indicating that David was making stuff up. They nodded before turning their attention back to David's speech.

"I would take the girl into my home as a proper fosterling and allow her the opportunity to learn the ways of our culture. She shall have the finest tutors and abundant opportunities to better herself and truly find her place in our world. I obviously have more than enough wealth to sustain ourselves, and I pledge that she can buy her way out of anything she wishes, something I don't think others would let her do." At the end, he sent a sardonic glare at the Flynn-Fletchers.

Isabella found herself rather impressed by the skill of her father's delivery. The pledge regarding Isabella's inheritance was a nice touch, though it sent a chill down her spine. If David wasn't in this for the money, then he was obviously just after her.

Justice Caroline and the other two judges questioned David about some of the details of his proposal.

John Sweetwater's speech was a little less polished than David's was. "Er, Justice Caroline, my wife and I became aware of the situation with poor Isabella through some of her friends. My daughter, Adyson, attended Danville High as well. She's a good girl, and could serve as a fine sister for Isabella. We have a very secure home near the Flynn-Fletcher's with plenty of room, and Isabella could visit her friends when she's on holiday. Due to my work with the government, we have all the latest security updates to ensure that she'd be safe and out of harm's way. She, uh, also wouldn't have a lot of competition for our attention or guidance. Like I said, we have plenty of hospitality to give and we'd love to have her stay with us." He cleared his throat, ducked his head, and sat down abruptly.

Isabella looked back and forth from Lawrence to Linda. Lawrence was quickly writing something down on a scrap of parchment. Isabella realized with horror that he didn't have anything prepared, as he wasn't aware there was going to be a speech.

"Will I get a chance to speak to the court, Mr. Fletcher?" Isabella whispered while the Justice was questioning Mr. Sweetwater about Isabella and Adyson's relationship.

"That's not normally done, Isabella," Lawrence whispered back. "Just give me a moment, and I can improvise something… didn't expect there to-"

"If you don't mind, I've given this some thought, and I would like a chance to speak to the judges," Isabella replied.

"Are you sure about this, Isabella?" Lawrence asked.

Isabella nodded and Lawrence slumped in his chair. "Good luck then."

"Who will address the court on behalf of the Flynn-Fletcher claim?" Justice Caroline asked.

"I will," Isabella said, standing up.

"Madam Justice, I must object," David called out. "This is not proper procedure for such a hearing." His eyes glinted dangerously at Isabella and she knew he was trying to intimidate her.

"Mr. David is correct, and it is not standard procedure for you to directly address the court."

"Yes Ma'am, I do understand. However, Lawrence has granted me the right as his advocate." Isabella answered

"Madam Justice, this _girl_ is obviously deficient in understanding our laws and traditions," David said, his temper finally beginning to show.

"Oddly enough, David, there is no regulation disallowing the subject of a claim of guardianship from speaking on behalf of one of the claimants. You may proceed." Isabella thought she detected a faint smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Madam Justice." Isabella smiled

"As everyone in here knows that my mother has currently passed away," She started, wiping a tear that threatened to fall, "and the Flynn-Fletchers had been one of the closest friends my mother ever had. Yes, I had spent seven years of summer with Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, but I ensure you that both brothers had not one intention of harming me, or anyone. Nobody actually got hurt during our fun times. We traveled around the world to prove something, to the moon to make ice cream, constructed the tallest tower in the world for Danville, and that wasn't even half our projects. If there was ever one dangerous project we had to make, Phineas and Ferb still got everyone to a safe place. As for the parents, I don't even know how to start. They're both great parents. They've helped three wonderful children grow up to be responsible and mature. They had handled every situation properly, and I know that they can take care of one more child. Also, they didn't have much problems financially. No bad family backgrounds, so, I presume that I may live peacefully with the Flynn-Fletchers. Cozy house and lovable family."

"Very well," Justice Caroline said, "The court will observe a short recess while we come to a decision."

Isabella sat down with a sigh. Linda took her hand, but didn't say anything. Isabella squeezed her fingers, but she was too nervous to sit still. She tried to think of anything else she could have brought up to convince the judges, or if she'd said too much. She glanced over at the Sweetwaters, who did not look very happy. Leaning towards Lawrence, she whispered, "If they're here on someone's behalf, why isn't he or she in here with them?"

"Don't know. Maybe they didn't want their identity being known."

Isabella nodded slowly, revising the opinion of her hopefully soon-to-be foster parent. Just because the man didn't have a good job didn't mean that he wouldn't get one later, would it?

They sat a while longer, each lost in their thoughts and too intimidated by the forbidding courtroom to break the silence again. Isabella jumped when the door at the back of the high benches swung open and the three judges filed in again.

After they settled themselves, Justice Caroline spoke. "Each claimant to the position of guardianship to Isabella Marie Garcia-Shapiro has given valid reasons why their claim should be recognized. It is with no small difficulty that we were able to come to a decision."

Isabella found herself grinding her teeth. _If they give me to David, I'll just have to kill him when I get home and live with someone else._

"After all due consideration, it is the decision of this court to grant the initial claim, filed by Lawrence Fletcher."

Isabella leaned back in the chair she was in and let out the breath she'd been holding. Linda squeezed her hand so hard, she thought it might break. She felt Lawrence's hand on her shoulder and managed to relax this time.

He turned and watched David exit the courtroom at a quick walk, his fury quite evident on his face. The Sweetwaters stood up a little slower, and walked over to their table.

"Well Lawrence, no hard feelings. The important thing was to keep him out of _his_ hands," he said, nodding after David.

"Indeed. Very much so, John," Lawrence said affably. "I understand you were _just following orders_." His emphasis on the last words did not go unnoticed.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" the ruddy-faced man asked, honest concern drawing across his features.

"Yes, I think we do," he said, and gave Isabella's shoulder a squeeze.

When they exited the courtroom, Isabella saw a familiar figure talking with the Sweetwaters. She did a double take. It was Irving!

* * *

Well, that's the end of the chapter. It will be a while before next one. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing (Can't answer reviews, sorry):

**Greta kinesis:**

**ShadowAbsol13**

**Ravens-narutofan**

__Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I apologize for this chapter taking so long. I was out of it until as of recently when I saw a new fic up that inspired me to finish this. I went ahead and outlined chapters 6 and 7 during my trip to Tennessee. On the plus side, PHINABELLA MOMENTS AHEAD! Warning: You might need tissues for the end of this chapter if you get very emotional. All right. Here's a belated chapter 5!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PnF or YouTube.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Summary:** Isabella is thrown a welcome home party and gets to dance with Phineas. The same day, Isabella and Phineas spend a lot more time together. PHINABELLA MOMENTS AHEAD!

* * *

A slightly dazed Isabella approached Irving. "What are you doing here and how did you get in?" she asked in a way of greeting.

"Hey, Isabella. I can't tell you. I should get going now. Bye!" With that, Irving left, Isabella watching Irving as he did so. Linda and Lawrence approached from behind.

"Well, that was… interesting," Linda mused. "We should head home now."

"I'm afraid we can't just yet," Lawrence answered. "We've got to fill out guardianship papers for Isabella and we need Isabella there. You can leave though, love."

Linda curtly nodded, told Isabella that she would meet up with her when she got home, and left. Isabella turned and followed Lawrence to… the front desk?

A couple hours later, Isabella's hand was sore from signing her name so many times. After one more guardianship paper, which Lawrence filled out, the two left the building and drove home.

When Isabella followed Lawrence inside, an avalanche of noise assaulted her ears.

"Isabella! Isabella!" she heard. Phineas ran over to her and hugged her. "Thank goodness you didn't go to David!"

Isabella smiled. "I am too."

Ferb, after scratching Perry for a while, stated, "So, what now?"

"I think we should welcome Isabella home. By throwing a party," Linda announced. "I have some plans to make. You three can go outside while I get food ready."

"Thanks, Mom!" Phineas cried as he dashed outside. Isabella followed, placed her head in Phineas's lap, and closed her eyes. This is what she had been waiting for for over five years. Now, if only she could get him to do that every day.

Isabella woke up to Phineas nudging her shoulder. "Dinner," he announced.

Isabella followed Phineas inside and sat down at the table.

"So, what did you do while we were gone?" Linda asked while grabbing a slice of cheese pizza.

"Nothing much," Phineas responded. "I was just—"

"Phineas offered to buy decorations for the party," Ferb interrupted.

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't."

"I'll tell Isabella of your remark," Ferb countered. He gave Phineas a long look. Phineas knew he would and he did not want Isabella to find out.

"Okay. I'm buying decorations," he sighed in defeat.

Isabella eyed Phineas suspiciously but didn't say anything. She would find out later.

* * *

The next day, Isabella walked outside and saw a big banner reading_ Welcome Home, Isabella_. The whole neighborhood was over.

"Welcome home, Isabella!" everyone cried.

"Thank you, Phineas!" Isabella cried. "And friends," she quickly added.

Her Fireside Girls hugged her and apologized for her loss, again. Isabella thought she saw Irving over, but decided she really didn't care. He always showed up whenever Phineas and Ferb put together something.

After about an hour of getting to say hello to people, Phineas cleared his throat. Isabella turned and saw a gigantic red velvet cake, the same one she had been given for her twelfth birthday.

"Check it out. We made your favorite! A red velvet cake! With a little surprise," Phineas hinted.

Baljeet looked over and saw Buford. Phew. He was worried that a male dancer would pop out of the cake, again, but thankfully, that wasn't the case.

With a press of a button, lights lit up on the cake. Like before, Isabella climbed up, thought, "_I wish for time alone with Phineas," _and blew out the candles. Confetti flew out of the cake and landed in the backyard.

For the next event, Isabella followed Phineas to tree. Knocking three times, Phineas moved back as multiple species of butterflies flew out of the tree.

"Butterflies? I love butterflies!" Isabella gushed.

"Huh, that's weird. I could have sworn that—Ferb! Did you buy butterflies for the grand finale?"

Ferb shrugged innocently.

"I told you to—uh! Never mind. Anyways, there is one more event before this party wraps up. Dancing!"

Isabella's eyes lit up. Dancing! Maybe she could have a romantic dance with Phineas and he could kiss her! Then, they could go on dates and eventually get married.

"Isabella? Would you like to dance?" Phineas asked.

Isabella fainted. Phineas looked at her.

"I'll take that as a no."

Upon hearing that, Isabella woke up. "No, no! I do want to dance with you!"

"Okay then."

Phineas took Isabella's hand in his and led her to a dance area. Pulling Isabella close, he felt her heart pounding next to his chest. Each step they took matched the others in almost perfect harmony. Isabella's scent filled his lungs and with every breath he took, he felt himself falling even deeper into pure bliss.

They danced back and forth until the song ended. When the next song began, Phineas wrapped his arms around Isabella's waist. Isabella placed her hands on his arms and they gently led each other back to the empty area of the backyard. Isabella was smiling the whole time.

Irving approached Isabella afterwards and asked her if she wanted to dance with him. As expected, Isabella refused. Around three o'clock, everybody started leaving. At three thirty, everyone had left except for the Flynn-Fletchers.

In the midst of Isabella snacking on red velvet cake, Linda Flynn-Fletcher came outside and announced that they were headed to the park for a barbeque.

"Dancing with Phineas, butterflies, red velvet cake, and now a barbeque where I can possibly spend more time alone with Phineas? Best day ever!" Isabella thought.

When the Flynn-Fletchers arrived at the park, both Phineas and Isabella dashed out of the car and started setting up for the barbeque. They took out plates, napkins, the meat, the spatula, everything that needed to be brought out.

Phineas and Isabella sat next to each other. When Ferb got there, the two of them were already talking to each other. All Ferb could do is shake his head.

After the picnic, the two bought each other ice cream, skated with each other, and threw food to the ducks. When they were tired of throwing food to the ducks, Phineas held out his hand. Isabella took it and Phineas led her across the grass. Pressing his hand across her back, Phineas danced with her.

"Best day ever!" she thought as she swayed back and forth.

After several spins and twirls and more spins, Phineas twirled Isabella around and lowered her. Phineas and Isabella's lips moved toward each other.

"Almost there!" Isabella thought.

His lips would be on him in seconds. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. You know what happens next, right? He leans in and kisses her? Well, think again! Phineas raised her up and they continued dancing.

"Why didn't he kiss me?" Isabella thought, tears streaming down her face. "It looked like he was ready."

"I'm sorry, Isabella," Phineas thought. "I'm sorry."

Phineas's greatest adventure and his greatest achievements were within his grasp, swirling atop the numerous waves of brain cells in his mind, but the more he thought about it, the more that he thought that with Isabella being his newly acquired sister, the more he thought that it wouldn't be right to kiss his sister, even though he wanted to with all his heart.

"We should get back to your mom, Phineas," Isabella suggested, wishing that Phineas had kissed her.

"Good idea." Phineas held out his hand and Isabella followed him back to Mom and Ferb.

"Looks like you had a fun time," Linda commented.

Isabella was just about to say no when Phineas asked, "Mom? Is it all right if I walk home?"

"I don't think that is a good idea. Why do you want to walk home alone?"

"I need some time alone to think something over."

"Why don't you at least take Ferb with you?"

"I don't want him. I want to do this myself."

Linda nodded. "Very well. Come on kids, we'll meet up with Phineas at home."

"Thanks for today, Phineas," Isabella said as she went over and kissed his cheek. Phineas watched as the car drove off and he could no longer see Isabella before walking away from his greatest adventure, Isabella, the conscious thought of them being together sinking to the dark, endless mass of hell, never to resurface again… or so he thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I know you were like, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! when they didn't kiss at the end. Sorry about that. I might use that heartbreaking moment later in a second dimension story. Which is nowhere close to being finished by the way. Sorry for the lack of strong words in here.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**_PnFBiggestfan: Correctomungo_**

**_ShadowAbsol13: Yup. You'll learn the real reason behind why he showed up next chapter. _**

**_Randomgirlz (Ch. 1): Not exactly._**

**_Randomgirlz (Ch. 2): Interesting._ **

Okay, everyone. Next chapter, Irving's reason for showing up at the court case is revealed!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Over a month without updating. Sorry, people. Well, I updated, so enjoy!

Disclaimers: Don't own PnF. If I did, I'd sell it. Don't own Summer Belongs to You!

* * *

_"Summer belongs to you!"_ Phineas sang the last line, and listened as people cheered endlessly. He bowed. "Thank you, thank you!"

Phineas hopped off the stage, and thanked the people.

"Who's ready for presents?" Isabella asked.

Phineas said he was, and Isabella led everyone into the kitchen. After opening presents, Irving, the Fireside Girls, and the teens gathered in a close-knit circle. Isabella spun the bottle first. It landed on herself.

"Truth."

"Did you have a crush on anyone other than Phineas?" Baljeet asked.

"Nope." Isabella spun the bottle. It landed on Irving who spent his time choosing. Finally, he chose Truth.

"Why were at my guardianship hearing?"

"Great! Not what I want to answer!" Irving groaned.

"Well?"

Irving took a deep breath. "I… I…" he mumbled the rest.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, 'I love you, Isabella.'"

All the teenagers gathered around in the circle stopped and stared. Irving noticed that he was at the center of attention, and he couldn't stand it the slightest. All the people looking at him would surely laugh. People would tell him that that dream would never become a reality, and soon every one of Irving's friends would know, and they would ridicule him. Irving's face fell when most of the group laughed. Isabella stared at Irving with eyes as huge as dinner plates.

"I'll just go now," he mumbled, a tear finding his way down his face. Never before had Irving felt so embarrassed.

"No," Isabella shouted. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her, surprise evident on many of the faces. "Stay."

Irving complied.

"Now, when did you start liking me, Irving?"

Irving blew his nose, and in a cracked voice, he answered, "In a sec."

When Irving finally got his emotions in check, he started up again. "I saw this movie called West Side Story the summer before my junior year, and I realized how opposite the two lovers were. I then started to think 'what if I could have a life like that?' I was the unpopular, and you were the popular. I started thinking of possible girls that that would happen with, and I kept coming back to you. After realizing that you were always there for me, and how you never ridiculed me, I realized I loved you. I still do. You may not feel the same way, but I hope someday the movie I saw will become a reality, with you and me in it."

"Wow. Your turn to spin, Irving."

"I'm going to leave," Irving mumbled. Hands in his pocket and tears rolling down his eyes, he left the backyard.

"Poor Irving."

"Poor Irving?" Phineas asked. "You're kidding, right Isabella? He doesn't deserve you!"

People gasped at Phineas's behavior. Isabella didn't answer. Part of her felt angry at Phineas for saying that. The other part was telling her that Phineas was right. It landed on Phineas.

"Truth."

"What remark did you make when I left for the courthouse?"

Phineas stared at the ground for a while not wanting to answer. After about a minute, he looked Isabella straight in the eye. "I told myself that you looked hot."

"You did?" Isabella asked.

Phineas nodded in response, and then spun the bottle. It landed on himself. Again, he picked truth.

"Why did you stop the kiss during my birthday?"

"Wow. I should really choose dares from now on. Um, well, I tried to get you to like me at an early age, but it didn't seem like you did. I dropped hints, but you never seemed to pick them up."

A stunned Isabella looked to Ferb, wondering if she was as oblivious as he was. Ferb nodded. "I... I see."

Phineas spun, and it landed on Isabella, who chose truth.

"Why do have a crush on me?"

"Why do I have a crush on you? Do you seriously not know?"

"Well, I'm just not sure."

"Because you live life to the fullest. You take advantage of life; you always have a fun time; you play your own game! You're smart, and you seem to make something out of nothing! That is why I like you!"

Phineas nodded in understanding, finally getting an answer that he wanted. Phineas spun. It landed on Baljeet.

"Truth!" he answered.

"Do you like Ginger?"

Ginger perked up at this, eager to the answer.

"I did at one point, but now, I am not sure. I feel disappointed I did not know of it. Part of me still likes her and would like to be with her, but she is with Ferb. Why does it matter?"

Ginger turned away, feeling guilty. She only dated Ferb to get closer to Baljeet, but now that she knew Baljeet liked her, she didn't know if she should break her boyfriend's heart or stay with him.

While Ginger and Ferb were thinking Baljeet's statement over, Baljeet spun. It landed on Katie who chose Truth.

"Have you ever embarrassed yourself in front of someone you were interested in?"

"I have. I don't want to share it."

Katie spun. It landed on Buford who chose Dare.

"Spread jelly and peanut butter on your armpits and have Gretchen eat the sandwich."

"Done!"

"EWWW!" Gretchen said. "I'm out of here!"

Gretchen and everyone but Katie and Buford left. Buford looked at Katie who hurried inside.

'Just great!' Buford thought. 'I guess I'll make myself the sandwich.' Buford sat up and went inside to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Meanwhile Isabella saw Phineas and Ferb go upstairs. She decided to follow him. When Phineas closed the door, Isabella put her ear to the door.

Inside Phineas's room, Ferb was staring at his brother with his arms crossed.

"Really, Phineas? You lied during Truth or Dare?" Ferb asked.

"It was a white lie! And technically what I said was true," Phineas added.

"Okay, then what was the real reason?"

Phineas sighed. "You promise you won't tell anyone? Okay. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't because she is now my sister, and that would seem wrong. People would look at us negatively. It would have been easier if she had got adopted by someone else, and not had to live with us."

The two brother's attention were averted to Isabella when the door opened. A clearly upset Isabella bit her lip and stated, "It's nice that you think of me that way, brother."

"I'm sorry! I had-"

"Save it, Phineas." Isabella stormed to her room and locked the door.

"What have I done!" Phineas asked himself.

* * *

A/N: Poor Isabella! Poor Irving! Poor Phineas! Poor Ginger! There are still many ties that need to wrap up before the summer ends. One being, will Ginger and Baljeet get together? Also, how will Phineas's remark affect Isabella? Find out later.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**PnFBiggestfan: Not that far off.**

**ShadowAbsol13**

See you all next chapter!


End file.
